Current mobile endpoint devices are typically rectangular in shape and allow for orientation in two limited directions, e.g., portrait or landscape. As a result, a user is limited to having to orient the mobile endpoint device into one these two limiting options when viewing the display.
In addition, currently when a user receives an incoming call on his or her mobile endpoint device, the user can only answer the call in one direction or orientation if they put the mobile endpoint device to his or her ear (as opposed to using a speaker phone mode or a hands free kit). As a result, the user is always required to first look at his or her mobile endpoint device, rotate the mobile endpoint device until it is in the proper orientation and then answer the incoming call.